Zangen Dragura
Stoic, Silent and Deadly. Zangen is a Mysterious Shinobi who came to Konoha for unknown reasons around five years ago. Three of those years were spent serving with the ANBU before he was assigned as a Jounin due to there being a dire need in preparing the young for war as soon as possible. Background Information Not much is known about Zangen prior to his arrival in Konoha. All that's known is that he used to be a mercenary from another land. During his three years spent as a member of the ANBU, Zangen witnessed firsthand how far the once great nation of Konoha had fallen. Now prone to using the type of backward tactics, and violent resolutions, that the 7th Hokage would never have approved of. Zangen had seen his seen his share of nightmares during his days as a mercenary, and even before then, but the horrors witnessed during his time with the ANBU were no less mentally scarring. And most kills were completely unnecessary, a cruel result of a corrupted dictatorship doing everything to maintain its power. After the so-manieth attempted invasion of Konoha, many children were no longer given a free choice of becoming Genin but were forced to do so after reaching a certain age. These children were to be prepared for life and death situations, even war. And many of them had to face such circumstances before they were even close to ready. Zangen remembered them all. And each of their faced plagued him at night and weighed on his shoulders during the day. He had seen close to half a dozen of his students die. Even though he vowed to never let it happen again, each and every time. He only managed to save little more than he saw fall to the reaper's clutches. The one positive outcome of having gone through such harsh times, as most have in the current era, was that his determination to protect his students was stronger than ever. Even so. Many rumors travel the village, speaking of how "Zangen wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact that he received the same salary as a mercenary.", which he didn't. The words that traveled behind his back were even viler. They spoke of how he was secretly to blame for the Genin who had died under his command, how he was secretly still working with some kind of organization. Zangen never paid them any mind though. He couldn't blame the people for thinking the worst... when living in the worst of times. Personality & Behavior Although he may seem disinterested at first glance, further inspection will reveal that Zangen is a very considerate person even though he always carries the burden of an invisible world pressing down on his shoulders. Meticulous and logical in his approach to any situation, Zangen is always plotting his next move all the while being headstrong in every decision he makes. Appearance Appearance: Tall and slender, almost sickly pale of skin, with long hair as black as the night and amber colored eyes. Zangen mostly stands out due to his complexion. Outfit: He wears a red bandana-type headband carrying the Konoha Leaf plate with his fringe emerging over it. His most distinctive feature is a tattered red cloak held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his long cape, he wears a slim-fit black shirt with long sleeves that are hidden beneath tight leather gloves running up to both of his elbows. His baggy shinobi pants are tucked into high shinobi boots which reveal his toenails to be painted black. Mathilda: A semi-automatic gun featuring two long barrels (each of which is ornamented with a Dragon and Lion head in place of the iron sights). Named Mathilda, this weapon was made by Zangen as a way to effectively make long-range use of his talent in Fuinjutsu. Its two cylinders allowing him to store chakra, working in conjunction with a unique sealing technique, that is then released in parts with each pull of the Trigger mechanism Mathilda rests in a holster strapped to his right thigh. (Normal Guns do not exist in Naruto.) Specializations Jutsu Specialist: 25/50 Sealing Technique: Charge now only needs one handseal to be used. Body Flicker Specialist: 25/50 Y''ou may use Body flicker in combat, at the cost of two action points per use. '' Stats Approved by Dakotti (talk) 00:28, December 13, 2018 (UTC)